<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five Times that Scott Didn't Ask and the One Time He Did by angelofbenignmalevolence, thedoortosafety (angelofbenignmalevolence)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443470">Five Times that Scott Didn't Ask and the One Time He Did</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofbenignmalevolence/pseuds/angelofbenignmalevolence'>angelofbenignmalevolence</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofbenignmalevolence/pseuds/thedoortosafety'>thedoortosafety (angelofbenignmalevolence)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Door to Safety [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Zombies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:36:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofbenignmalevolence/pseuds/angelofbenignmalevolence, https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofbenignmalevolence/pseuds/thedoortosafety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In all his career as an International Rescue operative, Scott has never in his life had to deal with evacuating survivors from a zombie outbreak. There's a first time for everything. When he meets a certain BSAA operative, there's a subconscious need to know more about her, but the most important questions take time and trust to ask.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scott Tracy/Jill Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Door to Safety [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a prequel to a larger story that I have in the works. This was an opportunity for me to explore an established relationship in that larger work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott never was one for horror movies. He wasn’t afraid of them, as his brothers could attest. He could sit down and watch them with his brothers and never flinch. No, he supposed his problems with horror movies stemmed from how <em>unbelievable</em> most of them were. Poltergeists, babadooks, monsters, curses, witches…none of it seemed real enough for any concern. As the leader of International Rescue, he had seen some pretty horrible and pretty unbelievable things in his own right.</p><p>This, however…this took the cake.</p><p>If someone had told Scott even twenty-four hours earlier that he and Virgil would be evacuating survivors of a zombie outbreak in the middle of Africa, he probably would have checked them for possible brain damage.</p><p>Yet here he was. He was helping to load the survivors onto Thunderbird Two while Virgil moved to the more injured survivors to see what he could do to help stabilize them until he could get them to better medical care. Though none of the survivors were exhibiting any physical distress, it was easy to see the mental toll that the experience had taken on them. He didn’t envy the battery of tests he was sure they would be subjected to after all of this, nor did he envy the quarantine that he was sure they would be subjected to after the exposure.</p><p>He loaded the last of the uninjured survivors and helped them to get as comfortable as they could for the evacuation flight. He was just about to move to help his brother with the injured when he caught a small commotion out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>Two people were coming into the makeshift emergency camp. The first was a soldier in full gear minus a helmet. The second was a woman with blonde hair which had been pulled back into a ponytail. She was dressed in a sleek tactical suit not unlike their own, except that hers was open part of the way down her chest. There were puncture wounds spaced equidistantly in a ring shape on the exposed skin which still eked out a bit of blood. The soldier seemed to be limping, but it could also have been that he was having difficulty shouldering the near dead weight of the woman. Scott rushed over to help them. The woman’s gaze was distant and confused, not in the same way that the monsters that had tried to storm the camp earlier were. The woman tried hard to focus on him.</p><p>“Who are you?” she asked.</p><p>“Easy does it now,” he said, placing the woman’s other arm over his shoulder to halve the weight. The soldier looked at him gratefully and it became apparent that he wasn’t limping just because of the extra weight. “I’m with international rescue. Let’s get a look at you…” He indicated a free space against a wall and he and the soldier set the woman down against the wall. He knelt down in front of her as the soldier began to walk away, still favoring the one side. Scott caught Virgil’s eye and indicated the soldier with his head before turning back to the woman in front of him. “Can you tell me your name?” he asked as he pulled out a pair of gloves from one of the many compartments in his suit. He reached out to gently manipulate her chin, checking her head and neck for any other injuries aside from the obvious.</p><p>“Jill Valentine, B.S.A.A.,” she said. Scott nodded, pleased that she was responsive. However, the fact that she identified herself as one of the bioterrorism combatants made him all the more worried for the open wounds on her. He moved his hands down to gently examine the wounds on the top of her chest.</p><p>“My name is Scott. Are you noticing any—“</p><p>“Symptoms of the Ouroburos virus?” she asked, cutting him off before he could complete the question. Scott’s brow furrowed at the interruption, but he nodded. “I think you would know. I haven’t had any craving for human flesh and I haven’t grown any extra appendages to my knowledge.” Scott smiled slightly. At least she had a sense of humor about the whole thing.</p><p>“That’s good to know,” Scott said. “I’ll let you know if I find any extra appendages in my examination,” he said, reaching for the antiseptic to help clean the wounds on her chest. She hissed as the solution hit the wounds.</p><p>“You know,” she said as the sting from the antiseptic subsided. “I usually make a guy buy me dinner before getting this close to my chest.” Scott let out a soft chuckle.</p><p>“I’ll remember that,” he said as he continued to tend to the open wounds. “Do you have any allergies or are you on any medications?” Jill shook her head.</p><p>“I’m not allergic to anything that I know of,” she said. “I’ve been injected with something but I honestly couldn’t tell you what it was.” Scott’s worry for her ratcheted up several levels all at once. She continued, seemingly unworried. “I’m less concerned with it being part of the contagion and more concerned with it interfering with any medication you think you’re going to put me on, which is the only reason I’m bringing it up.” Scott nodded and got to his feet before reaching down to her. She looked up at the hand, but sighed heavily and took it, using his help to drag herself to her feet.</p><p>In a moment, she felt her legs suddenly no longer taking her weight as her vertical orientation changed once more. She reached out to steady herself, arms linking instinctually around the first thing she met that could offer resistance as her world spun. As her brain caught up with her, she realized that what she had latched onto was Scott’s chest, and the reason that she was no longer upright was because he had scooped her into a bridal carry and was already making his way over to the green aircraft that had touched down in the back half of the makeshift camp.</p><p>“You don’t have to carry me, I’m not an invalid,” Jill grumbled.</p><p>“No,” Scott agreed, making no move to stop and put her down. “But if I carry you, it will allow me to tend to others faster.” Jill frowned but seemed to accept this reasoning, laying her head tiredly into his chest. Scott made his way over to the medical supplies in the back of Thunderbird 2 and pulled out a kit for a blood sample. Jill watched him wordlessly, keeping track of every step of the process. Scott supposed he could understand her suspicion, though he didn’t know the entirety of what she had gone through. He drew the blood to send through John’s computer network to make sure that she hadn’t been infected with whatever was turning these people into zombies. She tried to cover a yawn, slowly succumbing to the bone deep exhaustion. Scott pulled an emergency blanket and curled it around her. She blinked up at him.</p><p>“Thanks, Scott,” she said, pulling the blanket even tighter around her as she leaned back against the wall of Thunderbird 2. Scott nodded and put a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“Get some rest, Miss Valentine,” he said. “You’ll be cleared to evacuate shortly.” She nodded and closed her eyes. Scott took in a deep breath, savoring a brief moment of respite before heading out to help Virgil with the other evacuees once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The second time that Scott Tracy saw Jill Valentine, it was in a debriefing meeting with the GDF. While he gets some information, there are still so many questions left unanswered.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott stood in front of the hologram projector on Tracy Island, looking at several members of the GDF. The incident in Kijuju had been a week earlier and Scott was still trying to wrap his head around everything that had happened. Zombies had never been on his radar, and yet here he was, waiting to be debriefed on…whatever the hell had caused all this. He folded his arms and looked at his watch. The meeting was supposed to have started several minutes ago, and Scott was anxious that there would be a call out in the middle of everything. He needed whatever information he was going to be able to gather from this meeting if they were ever going to have to face zombies again, which was a sentence he never thought he was going to have to utter in all his years of working on rescues.</p><p>It was less than a minute later when two more holograms popped up to join the virtual meeting. The first was a man who was just as muscled as Virgil, if not more so. He was obviously some kind of military from his bearing and attire. His appearance triggered a memory in the back of Scott’s mind. He had seen the emblem on his shoulder somewhere before. Was he perhaps a member of an offshoot of GDF? Something about that didn’t seem right. He shook his head. It didn’t matter much anyway. Whether the uniform and emblem were familiar or not, he was certain he had never met this particular man before.</p><p>The second figure that appeared was definitely familiar; the blonde hair pulled back into a bun with side swept bangs. He frowned as he tried to place the face in his mind. She wore a sleeveless mock turtleneck and pants. Once again he racked his brain, certain that this attire didn’t match the last time he had seen her but he couldn’t seem to latch onto the kernel of familiarity. With a job rescuing people, he saw thousands of faces and only ever for a few of their worst moments. He couldn’t always remember where he had met them. Colonel Casey’s voice broke into his thoughts.</p><p>“Mr. Redfield, Ms. Valentine. We’re glad you could join us and shed a little more light on the situation in Kijuju last week,” she said. The proverbial lightbulb went off for Scott as he heard the woman’s last name. The woman had been the one who had been injected, the one that he had treated during the evacuation camps. Her first name was Jill, if he remembered correctly. Scott took in how different Jill looked now from the last time they had been together. She looked more well-rested and much stronger. She held herself with the same grace and poise that Colonel Casey displayed and he wondered vaguely if she was in a position of power within the B.S.A.A.</p><p>“It is our pleasure to be here,” Jill said, opening a file in front of her and moving a few papers around before casting a look to her companion. The man Colonel Casey had identified as Mr. Redfield shuffled a few papers himself before nodding slightly. The non-verbal communication between the two of them was nearly as fluid as the communication between Scott and his brothers, and he got the feeling the two were quite close in their work. Jill once again turned to the assembled group. “We don’t want to keep you any longer than we have to. So I’ll allow Chris to begin the debriefing since he was very much in the thick of it.” Chris nodded, making a motion and a map of Kijuju and the surrounding areas where the incident had taken place appearing where the participants could see and manipulate it.</p><p>“An ex-Umbrella Corporation employee by the name of Albert Wesker who has turned his attention to bioterrorism was behind the attack at Kijuju. He partnered up with an employee of Tricell’s Pharmaceutical cell by the name of Excella Gionne in order to develop viable bioweapons to release a virus known as the ‘Ouroburos’ Virus.” As Chris spoke of each, a holographic image of each of the perpetrators appeared above the map. “Once developed the virus was transported under the cover of Tricell’s Pharmaceutical Branch and used in what we believe to be a test attack on a control population. The initial attack was conducted in these areas.” He touched a few buttons and a large swath of land in the center of the map lit up red.</p><p>“Initial attack? There was more than one?” Scott asked, looking at Colonel Casey. International Rescue hadn’t received any information on a secondary attack. Chris looked over to Jill, who shifted slightly in her chair, before he shook his head.</p><p>“There was a secondary attack planned on a global scale. Wesker was intercepted before the large-scale Ouroburos attack could be carried out,” Chris explained. The look that Jill gave him could only have been described as fond annoyance and she shook her head, turning her attention to the materials in front of her. She touched several buttons and more graphs and charts flashed into being.</p><p>“I had the unique opportunity to study this operation from the inside as the virus went through research and development and, eventually, into its testing phases,” she said.</p><p>“If you knew so much about the operation,” came the accusatory voice of one of the GDF members across from her, “why didn’t you relay that information before the attack on Kijuju?” While Colonel Casey silenced the GDF operative with a look, she couldn’t help but wonder the same thing. And not that Scott would have gone about it in such an indelicate manner, he couldn’t help but be curious as well. Why had she let things get as far as wiping out half of the area’s population outright and turning the other half into the undead. Jill’s brow furrowed and Chris shifted in his seat to take the attention off of her.</p><p>“I’m afraid the information regarding Miss Valentine’s inability to pass information during her work regarding Tricell is classified at the highest level,” he said and Scott noticed Jill’s shoulders relax slightly. Was Chris covering for her? “If you want access to that information,” he continued, “I’m afraid that you’re going to have to take it all the way to the top.” He nodded to Jill. “Please go on.” Jill nodded.</p><p>“As I was saying before, I had the unique position of being inside the facility as all of this was unfolding. I was able to retrieve much of the data regarding the structure of the virus. You’ll find it in the datapackets you received from the B.S.A.A. earlier.” Jill launched into the varying effects of the virus, ranging from zombification, like many of the victims in Kijuju, to some individuals gaining abilities like super speed, super strength, and even alternate forms due to the presence of the virus. The more Scott heard about this strange virus and its effects, the more he wondered if he was dreaming. He folded his arms and surreptitiously pinched the skin of his upper arm through his shirt. Pain shot through his upper arm. Somehow the fact that he knew that would be the end result didn’t comfort him any.</p><p>Scott opened his mouth to ask a question when the rescue klaxon sounded. He swore under his breath and he left the holographic meeting without much ceremony, the others disappearing in the blink of an eye as John’s figure replaced the meeting he had just been in. He shoved the questions he had into the back of his mind. Rescues had to come first, but he wasn’t about to forget all of the questions that he had. Even as he got ready to initiate Thunderbird One’s launch sequence, he called back to John’s hologram.</p><p>“John, when this is all over…get me everything you can find on Jill Valentine.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>